Masochists
by SergeantMajorInLoki'sMarines
Summary: Even before she married him, Loki's young wife knew that a life with him would be full of challenges. But as time wears on, those challenges slowly morph from difficult to painful. And staying by his side though the storm proves to be masochistic. Rated T for violence. Starts before the first Thor movie and will go on past The Dark World. R&R!


_Chapter 1: To War _

They were going to war.

Soldiers massed in the courtyard, all armed to the teeth. Metal clanked and bridles jingled; swords were sharpened and armor was repaired.

And fear set in like a dense fog over the entire city.

A woman stood alone on a golden parapet, watching as more and more men poured from the building behind them and out into the open air. She fought desperately to keep herself from dwelling from the impeding conflict, so she allowed her mind to wander. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she stumbled across a fond memory.

Even though years had passed since then, she often thought of the day she met him.

_A winter chill seeped into the library through an open window, and snow was lightly falling outside. The sky was bright grey with clouds, and Asgard's usual golden spires gleamed white in the dim sunlight. A few birds were singing, and swords from the training grounds were clanking in the distance. _

_ Her instructor was carefully reaching for a heavy, leather-bound book, when it suddenly sailed off the shelf and landed gently on table behind them. _

_ A quizzical look crossed Elsa's brow as she looked on the queen, who was eyeing her student with quiet amusement. _

_ "Was that you, my dear?" she said softly, her words laced with surprise. _

_ Elsa shook her head. "No," she replied, her auburn hair rolling across her shoulders as she scanned the room around her for the unknown source of the magic. "It was…" _

_ "Me, actually," a soft voice said from the shadows. Its owner soon stepped out, a crooked, mischievous grin stretched across his face. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mother. I had… business… to attend to." _

_ Frigga laughed softly. "Did it have anything to do with the viper your father found curled up in his throne this morning?" _

_ The young man shrugged. "Maybe…" _

_ Frigga just shook her head and sighed, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. _

_Elsa stifled a giggle. _

_ And when the prince's green eyes met hers, she felt the heat of a scarlet blush begin to crawl up her neck. _

_ "I don't believe you've been introduced," Frigga said smoothly. "Loki, this is Elsa. She will be studying with us for the time being. Elsa, this is my son, Loki." _

_ "Hello, Elsa." _

_ Elsa beamed. "It is an honor, my prince." _

_ "Call me Loki," he said, a friendly smile encompassing his face. . _

_ Frigga turned to her son. "Loki, I'd like you to show Elsa around. She has not been here for very long, and you know how long it takes for one to find their way around these halls." _

_ Loki nodded obediently. "Come," he said, giving Elsa his arm. "There's no use studying here if you don't know where you're going." _

* * *

"Elsa?"

The woman turned on her heel, a wide, sad smile encompassing her face as she beheld Loki in full battle armor. She could hear the clanking metal of the soldiers and the clopping hooves of their horses in the distance, but for now, the prince had her full attention.

In an attempt to hide the worry that was slowly beginning to eat at her heart, she stood on her tiptoes and lightly poked the tip of one of the golden horns on her husband's helmet.

"I know," he snickered. "It's not exactly flattering."

Elsa giggled. "But it could be fairly intimidating," she offered.

"Possibly…" Loki considered. "If it were the middle of the night and the enemy was spent on too much mead," he added bluntly, dry sarcasm lacing his deep voice.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Elsa shook her head and sighed. "Well then," she said. "If it's so unbefitting of you, then maybe it just needs—" she lightly touched the gold again and smirked when the helmet vanished from his head— "to disappear."

A bit of mock panic swept across Loki's face. "Alright," he chuckled, "now where did you put it?"

"Does it really matter?" she said, smiling playfully.

"Well… no, it doesn't. I think I can survive without it."

Elsa nodded. "And it does make you look a bit like a cow," she added, stifling laughter.

"It does not!" Loki retaliated, suppressing a smile. "It makes me look like a goat."

Fighting with everything in her not to laugh, Elsa looked him dead in the eye and bleated. Loki raised his palm to his forehead, a bright, I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I never thought I'd ever hear that sound come out of your mouth," he said breathlessly, his voice shaking with suppressed amusement.

A wide grin cracked across Elsa's face, and the loud snicker that followed threw them both into a laughing fit.

But the low, melancholy drone of an Asgardian war horn snatched the smiles right off their faces. Loki's countenance darkened, and Elsa's eyes widened in fear.

"I should probably be going," Loki said softly. But as he turned to leave, he felt Elsa's long fingers suddenly intertwine with his.

"Not just yet," Elsa murmured, her eyes locking with his.

A hint of confusion creased Loki's brow. "What is it?" he whispered.

Elsa sighed. "I… I'm not sure how to explain this…" she stammered, her gaze dropping to the ground. "I… I've never been so afraid in my life…"

"Of what, Elsa?"

She looked back up at him again, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. "This realm needs you, Loki." she choked, the sound of her heart breaking shattering her voice. "Please come back to it." She paused. "To me…"

Loki nodded. "I will try."

"Brother!" Thor's booming voice suddenly thundered down the corridor. "Where are you hiding? You know we can't keep the Muspels waiting forever!"

His pride finally snapping like a weak rope trying to lift an anvil, Loki pulled Elsa into his arms and held her close to him. Burying his face into her auburn hair and drinking in her scent, he fought desperately to rid his mind of the horrors he knew he was about to face. He felt Elsa's slender arms tighten around him, and the closer Thor's heavy footsteps grew, the tighter she held on.

She was begging him not to leave without saying a word.

How badly he wanted to comply. How badly he wanted to stay on that veranda with Elsa nestled safely in his arms. If only he could promise her without a shadow of a doubt that he would return to her.

And if only they could make themselves believe that he would.

The horn bellowed across the courtyard once more, and the sound of Thor's footsteps stopped just shy of the archway that bent over the veranda. Elsa ripped herself from Loki's grasp, shivering as the cold wind chilled her where the prince's arms had once wrapped tightly around her. She stared at the ground, fighting back tears and refusing to untangle her fingers from Loki's.

"Ah! There you are!"

Elsa's head snapped up, and she smiled a little when she saw Thor standing in front of her, crimson cape blowing out behind him. A cocky grin was sprawled across his face.

"I was beginning to think that I wouldn't find you," he said, his voice almost cheerful.

"Perhaps that was my intent," Loki mumbled under his breath, giving Elsa's hand a squeeze. To his chagrin, his voice wasn't soft enough to stay out of the thunder god's earshot.

Thor chuckled. "I knew that much." He nodded at the red-haired woman that hid behind his brother. "Hello, Elsa."

A sad smile was the only thing he got in return.

"Well," Loki sighed, attempting to hide the anxiety that was beginning to eat away at his heart. "I guess we should be going." He turned to Elsa. "Don't worry about me," he said softly, untangling his fingers from hers. "I _will_ come home. Thor won't let them leave me behind."

"If I have to carry him out on my back, I will," Thor added lightheartedly. "He'll be fine."

The horn blew once more.

"Farewell, sister," Thor said formally, gently patting Elsa on the shoulder. He then turned and stood at the entryway to the veranda, daring anyone to interrupt his brother's goodbyes.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Loki said reassuringly, taking his wife's hand in his and planting a soft kiss on the tops of her fingers. "Thirty days. You can count."

Elsa attempted to smile. "I will."

Loki grinned. "Goodbye."

His fingers slid from hers again, and she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks as the forest green of his cape disappeared behind the arch.

Elsa peaked out from around the large column and watched as Asgard's princes briskly walked down the corridor. A servant appeared, holding Thor's winged, silver helmet. He bent his head down as he presented it to the prince, and Thor grinned as his fingers ran over the intricate carvings on the sides of it. Finally, he raised it to head and put it on, taking a split second to adjust to the weight.

"Where's yours, cow?" he good-naturedly mocked.

Loki snorted. "I don't know. Nor do I particularly care."

Thor laughed out loud.

"Do you have any idea how heavy that thing is?" Loki retorted.

"It seems light enough for her to carry," Thor replied, nodding over Loki's shoulder.

"You'll probably be needing this, my prince," Elsa said quietly.

Loki grinned. "I thought we agreed that it's unbefitting."

"But it's necessary nonetheless."

Chuckling, Loki slipped under the shadow of the column that Elsa was standing next to. He moved to take the horned helmet out from her hands, but his hands stopped over hers and took one of them in their grasp.

"I will return for you," he said gently. "Even if it means I have to cut my way through every fire-demon on Muspelheim to do so. You will see me again. I give you my word."

Elsa gave him a small smile, and a few tears slid down her cheeks. As his golden helmet slipped into his hands, a few more tears dripped from her eyes, and he wiped them away almost as soon as they fell.

But when he tried to retract his hand, Elsa slid hers over top of it and kept it from moving. Heartbreak and fear were written on her face, and tears now freely spilled down her cheeks. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Loki closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a long, soft kiss. Pulling her to him, he held her close with his free arm.

After what seemed like hours, Loki finally stepped back and slid his helmet over his jet black hair. "Wait for me," he said softly.

Elsa nodded. "I will," she sighed.

Loki smiled reassuringly over his shoulder as he turned to leave, his cloak waving out behind him.

When he caught up to his brother, Thor was beaming.

"What?" Loki asked.

"I see you found your helmet." He lowered his voice. "But something tells me it was never truly lost to begin with."

"You saw that?"

Thor only nodded and grinned in response. "And she'll be waiting for you when you return."

The golden light of the setting sun flooded the princes' vision as they walked through the ranks of golden-helmed soldiers that filled the courtyard. Thor swiftly mounted his stocky, dappled warhorse and took the reins from the stable hand who hand been holding him. He could see Loki stroking the sleek, black neck of his horse before climbing into the saddle and steering over next to Thor.

"Brother?" Loki whispered.

"Yes?"

Loki smirked. "Nice feathers."

"Oh, not this again!" Thor gasped with fake exasperation.

Loki laughed out loud.

"Oh, come on, you two," Fandral's voice echoed in their ears before he pulled up next to Thor, his horse tossing its snowy mane. "Play nice."

Silently as ever, Hogun soon appeared on the other side of Fandral. Volstagg's huge horse slid into place on the other side of Loki.

"So when do we stop for dinner?" he said almost cheerfully.

"_Volstagg_," Sif groaned as she reined her horse to stand next to Volstagg's.

"Do you really expect me to fight on an empty stomach, Lady Sif?" Volstagg retorted. "If you do, then you've got something else coming."

Sif sighed. Thor chuckled. Fandral rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Loki raised his palm to his forehead.

And Hogun did absolutely nothing.

Thor looked over his broad shoulder at the All-Father, who stood on a large, golden balcony that overlooked the courtyard. The others soon copied his motion.

Odin nodded at his warriors, and the bang of his scepter hitting the floor soon resonated through the bricks in the courtyard. With tossing heads and flaring nostrils, the horses moved forward, bearing their riders towards the Bifrost gate.

But before passing through the wide, golden entryway, Loki turned in the saddle and looked back at the veranda, past Odin to where his mother stood with her arm comfortingly wrapped around the shoulders of an auburn-haired woman. When he caught his young wife's gaze, he sent her a reassuring wink.

_Thirty days. Thirty days…._

She wouldn't be the only one counting.

* * *

**So, here it is! I know lots of you have been waiting on this story. Apologies for not posting it sooner! I have no excuse. *makes guilty puppy face***

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has read and reviewed on my one-shots! I'm so glad you guys liked them. Your feedback gave me the boost I needed to get this fic started.**

**Special thanks to Luc16 and I'vebeenLOKI'Dyetagain for all of the awesome encouragement and to Astaldowen for helping beta. Y'all ROCK. :) **


End file.
